In a system such as an autonomous driving system, usually several processes need to work collaboratively to complete a task. For example, the processes in the autonomous driving system work collaboratively to build a three-dimensional model of a vehicle driving environment by using motion-compensated laser point cloud data. In a commonly used method, each process works separately on to-be-used data. For example, each process copies to-be-processed data separately from a memory to a graphics processing unit for processing.
However, when there is massive data, system overheads will sharply increase. For example, each independent data processing process has a corresponding procedure of copying data from the memory to the graphics processing unit, during which the operation currently in the process needs to be suspended, e.g. an operation of sensing the driving environment for building the three-dimensional model of the vehicle driving environment will be suspended. As a result, the performance efficiency of the system is reduced, failing to meet the extremely high demands of the autonomous driving system on real-time operation.